I am not getting the Coffee again!
by lauradaexplorer
Summary: A Colby whump my favourite . No particular plot just a bit of fun.


**Disclaimer** I don't own anything Numb3rs related (Except the Season 1,2 and 3 box sets). I lay no claim to the Numb3rs characters except in my fantasies.

12345678912345678912345689123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

"I am not getting the coffee again." Colby whined. "I always get the coffee"

"Yes you are Granger, and yes you do. But you know why you will get the coffee again?"

"Because you are the boss, Don?"

"No, that would be an abuse of my power, you are getting the coffee because if you don't I will tell Megan that you have been taking Krav Maga classes from that hottie at your gym."

"You wouldn't?"

"Go get the coffee Granger"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colby was not moving a muscle, he didn't even blink. The gun pushed to the back of his neck made sure of that.

"FBI, DROP THE GUN!" Yelled Don as he eyed up the situation. He was sitting in the SUV waiting for Colby to return with his much desired coffee when he had heard a gunshot.

_This is not good._ Thought Colby. _This is so not good. _

_This is not good._ Thought Don.

"You drop the gun fed, or he's dead, you hear me!" Screamed Colby's attacker. "I need to get out of here, NOW, and you are going to let me, and I am taking him with me.

"Not happening fella, I don't know why you are doing this but it will not end well for you if you do not, DROP that gun." Don said in his calmest but strongest FBI voice.

Out of the corner of his eye Don saw a blur and in a flash it was over. The blur hit Colby and his attacker and there were 3 almost simultaneous gunshots. Don stepped closer and started trying to distinguish between the heap of bodies on the floor.

"COLBY, Colby." Don shouted as he determining that two of the three bodies on the floor were dead by their open staring eyes. He removed the guns from the immediate vicinity as he called for backup and an ambulance for Colby who was miraculously still breathing, but had his eyes closed.

"Colby, open your eyes, look at me, COLBY"

Colby's eyes started open at the last call of his name. "Don" he choked out accompanying the word with a few drops of blood.

"Yeah it's me bud, stay with me, an ambulance is on its' way."

"I am... not... getting th ...cffee....again." Don carefully wiped the blood away from Colby's mouth.

"Colby, stop talking, this is not the time for your snarking, just keep those eyes open and concentrate on breathing."

It seemed Colby had taken his advice until a few moments later Colby's body started to convulse as he tried to cough up the blood pooling in his lung. He suddenly went limp and stopped breathing altogether and Don panicked.

At that moment the paramedics arrived and shoved Don out of the way. "How has he been?" The paramedic asked.

"He got shot, he has been conscious until you arrived, coughing up blood." Don said.

"Gotta intubate" the other paramedic interrupted."He is not breathing and his O2 SATs are low."

Don watched in horror as the paramedic slid a plastic tube down Colby's throat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don sat with his head in his hands. _How on earth had this morning gone so badly wrong. _He thought. Megan had called him and filled him in on what had happened at the coffee shop. The man who had attacked Granger had been a tweaker fleeing from a rather pissed off dealer that he had robbed. _Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time._ Don looked up as a doctor approached.

"You came in with Agent Granger?"

"Yeah how is he?"

"He has gone up to surgery, we had to put in a chest tube to drain the blood filling his chest cavity. The Surgeons will remove the bullet and repair the lung." The doctor was using the same tone of voice that Don himself used when breaking this kind of news. "He will be in surgery for several hours; perhaps you should get some rest and come back later? We can call you when he gets into recovery?"

"I'm not going anywhere; Colby doesn't have any family in the area so I would rather be here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don was asleep in the surgery waiting room chair he had been in for the last 4 hours when a hand on his shoulder made him jerk awake.

"Agent Eppes? Agent Granger is out of surgery, it was successful he should make a full recovery. He will be being moved to the ICU in an hour or so and you will be able to visit him for a few minutes."

"Thank you doc," don breathed a sigh of relief, "that is fantastic news."

Don called Megan who said she was on her way with David so they could all see Colby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurses had bent the rules after a short conversation with Don who had twinkled his brown eyes and practically begged for them to let all three of them in Colby's room to wait until he woke up.

The three of them sat in silence. Each contemplating their own mortality considering how close a call it had been for Colby.

Colby's awareness returned slowly, he could feel the tickle of oxygen in his nose and smell the unmistakable antiseptic that came with hospitals. When Colby finally stirred they all leapt up so that when he opened his eyes Colby saw a ring of concerned faces.

"So.. I guess I am in hospital then?" Colby said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah, I guess you are Colby."

"Wha...How..." Muttered Colby.

"You had the worst luck in the world bud. You got jumped by a tweaker in the line for coffee, he was attacked by the dealer he robbed, they shot each other and you in the process."

"I don't car... wat yuh ...tell Meg... am not... getting th..cffee..again" Colby slurred, smiling as he slipped back into sleep.

"Tell me what?"


End file.
